Fighting for Feelings
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: This story takes place during the current Sam and Drew story on General Hospital. Sam is a bundle of feelings and Drew is just as lost if not more without most of his life erased. Will Sam stay with Drew and if so why?


FIGHTING FOR FEELINGS

Chapter 1

 _Author's Note: This story picks up after Sam proposes to Drew on the Penthouse floor and it is heavily in favor of Drew being the one for Sam so if you're a Jason fan I don't favor him, but I'm not bashing him just fair warning. I don't own the characters of General Hospital, but I love to lurk on Killy off and SamAndrew on screen. Please let me know if there is an interest for me to continue._

After Sam and Drew had their momentous proposal on the floor in the Penthouse they sat there holding one another, just being there and them allowing all the worries dissipate to the loud thumping of their hearts as one. Drew pulled back slightly feeling Sam's fingers clenching to the collar of his dress shirt not owning an ounce of space between them. He looked with hooded eyes deep into her abyss of brown orbs that he constantly was swept away in. He ran his thumb over her cheek, down her jawline to rub her chin and lightly feather her bottom lip. Sam immediately felt a heat surge through her, the things and feelings this man evoked in her were phenomenal and intense to a level she ached for him.

"Baby, I need you. I need you in my life, to be my partner, lover, wife, best friend and the best damn Mother I know you to be. Life doesn't make sense without you now more than ever if I lost you I would crumble, but I can't hold you so tight that you want to break free. I might not have shared those years with you as Jason, but I know the small but mighty woman you are today from scaling Wyndemere, breaking into a safe, your appreciation for fine jewelry and don't think I forgot about that conversation and the courageous woman that faced OUR son almost dying to giving birth in a ravine to our precious little girl. You have to make your own choices and if you need more time or you feel a moment of hesitation with this I need you to tell me. I will support you and be here until you tell me to leave because Sam, honey make no mistake I will fight for you and I will fight for us."

Sam felt the tears welling in her eyes with every word Drew spoke and it was as though she was caught in a tailspin of feelings. Never in her life had she second guessed or questioned her instincts and every single one she had was screaming for her to stay with Drew and never let go. Yet all of these people well let's be honest, mostly Carly, was telling her that she was lying to herself or convincing herself that the feelings she had were wrong and being forced out of pity and obligation. Did she feel sympathy and torn? Absolutely wouldn't anyone that just had their world flipped upside down? She felt sad and a little lost because it was enough of a jolt to have the man you believed to be your husband actually be his twin brother and said real husband is back.

Hearing his words wash over her was like a warm blanket of comfort and peace and then there were pauses and her doubts or worries would surface. She was so out of balance she needed her anchor and that was Drew. Drew gave her a home and an actual family, he left the mob or well really never got back in the way Jason as done immediately not missing a beat resuming his position at Sonny's side. There is one glaring difference between the brothers and the other was the fight…for her and their future. Drew has struggled deeply through every turn, but with every blow he still shows me his desire for me and us and fights as stark as it might seem he fights.

Sam gripped his collar tighter and leaned in so close he could feel the heat from her breathe warming his lips. Sam looked him in the eyes so deep she could feel everything without saying a word. "Drew Cain, YOU" she poked him in the chest with her finger "are the man that holds my heart and I meant it when I said that you are my anchor you give me enough consideration to give me space, without letting go if that makes sense." Sam grinned at him feeling that bubbly part of their love bouncing around with her dip in humor.

Drew gripped her hips and slammed them into him roughly with a glimmer, no scratch that a down right mischievous sparkle and she loved that part of him. He slid his hand up to her face with the other still holding her tightly to him, he tucked her hair over her shoulder. He leaned into her neck where she loved his mouth judging by the very vocal responses she typically gave him upon contact or in this case a little foreplay. "Samantha, you can be the captain of my ship any time." He kissed the joint of her neck and shoulder, pausing to lightly lick and then to sweeten it the nibble and suck.

Sam moaned out immediately at Drew's advances and she would not be lying if she needed to be one with him now more than ever, the way they join together was beyond her imagination. "Drewwww" she let out with her hands going to his head and one gliding down to his shoulder digging in her nails through his shirt to his back. He immediately bit down a little harder in that instance and she knew this would-be life-changing. "Please Drew, God baby I need you right now so much make love to me."

Drew raised his head to meet her eyes with that sea of serenity and passion "Sam, honey are you sure? I want more than anything to make love to you, but I know this has all been so overwhelming and dramatic and I don't want you or us to do anything that you might regret once you've given yourself a moment to truly breathe." Drew leaned his head into hers with their foreheads touching he took in all of her essence and fragrance. He knew by questioning her it meant that he did find some validity to it and the truth of his fear was that she would wake-up one morning and look back and wonder what might have been? Drew didn't only have this huge void of his life, he had something memories and possibly the love of a good woman that belonged to Jason.

Sam shook her head against his with tears streaming down her face she knew that he was right to an extent. Yet again he knows her and loves her enough to stand to fight and when to ease back and give her room. With a stuttering sob "You know for such a stubborn guy you sure do go soft on me at the oddest times. Like you said when we broke into Nicholas' safe and I found that Cassadine heirloom you pick that moment to I would dare say flirt with me and even made me toss and twist my hair. You thrill me and seduce me constantly without even being conscious of it, well maybe half of the time because let's face it your ego has been through the ringer and the smile captures my heart and grips it almost out of my chest. So being that you tend to be the more rational of the two of us, well at least when someone isn't trying to touch me, so I will acquis to your suggestion and not take on too much right now. Don't think that gets you out of cuddling though because it's hard enough resisting every fiber of me screaming to straddle you be one again so I'm certainly not going to make it easy for you."

Drew's lips curled immediately in the corners at her game and feisty temper, this was the woman that made his blood boil craving her. He was anticipating her drawn-out anguish all night long just by the mere brush of her skin to his. Drew gripped a hand through her hair and gave it the slightest tug and Sam smirked a bit biting her lower lip. Drew nipped at her bottom lip and lightly teased it with the tip of his tongue. Sam felt the slight tug and complied to his path and her breathing was accelerating again and he knew he was gaining a bit of an advantage "Samantha, I will gladly take my rightful place beside you in bed and life any amount of torture you may inflict upon me is nothing compared to the shards of my heart without you."


End file.
